


Unfamiliar

by ovijiaboardz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Genki girl tastes despair, Introspection, Spoilers, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/ovijiaboardz
Summary: In the end, she wasn't even allowed to die as Ibuki Mioda.





	Unfamiliar

"I'd like you to stand on this stool, please?" She purred, a bitter edge clinging to the usually sweet vocals of the nurse. When Mioda hesitated, her expression became more rash. "Stand on the stool, Mioda-san."  


Mioda had a horrible feeling about what was going to happen to her. She didn't want to stand on the stool. Mikan wasn't acting like herself. The way she commanded her to leave the hospital, make her way over to Titty Typhon. The situation was fishy. Something was being planned, and it didn't take her much thinking to figure that out. (Digging deeper into situations tired her out, but now, her life just may rely on it.)  She didn't want to follow the orders and wanted nothing more than to resist. Yet, she couldn't - especially when the nurse in charge of overseeing her as her sickly, despair disease infected self. She tried to resist, but she couldn't. Mioda had no control over her own body.

Tsumiki could do whatever she wanted. 

If she could, she'd run out of there. She'd tell the others what was happening, and the stronger people (like Akane and Nekomaru) could imprison Mikan within the building just like they did to Komaeda. Then, once she was in a state where she could no longer hurt anyone, she would try and talk some sense into the nurse.

But she couldn't. Hard as she tried to regain some sort of control of her limbs at least, she couldn't. She was forced to watch in horror as her slippered feet obediently placed themselves on the stool. She was then forced to look out into the wide space in front of the stage. What a cruel reality. Of course, she was going to die on the stage. The stage was her home. Her sanctuary. It was the best place to be, jamming to her own songs with an eager audience listening in, headbanging and dancing.

Luckily, to Ibuki's relief; she saw the music venue open unveiling Hiyoko Saionji. Hiyoko wasn't the kindest person on the island, but she'd surely save her life. She had determination, far more than Ibuki was able to claim for herself. "What the hell are you doing?!" She screamed, unleashing her fear and scorn for _anyone, anyone nearby_ to hear. Mikan reached for her, but Saionji, fully conscious and in control, fought back. She slapped the girl across the cheek, loud enough for Ibuki to hear. If she wasn't suffocating, Mioda would be cheering, trying to motivate the smaller girl to fight for her life. Mikan wasn't herself, and she'd drag Hiyoko down too without hesitation.

What happened next was a blur. Ibuki fought to stay conscious, but she found that the more she struggled, the faster it scratched at her throat tighter.

Saionji was in a chokehold, limp, but not quite dead. A quick slash resonated through the air, and her throat was torn open. Tsumiki went right to work on tying her up, and Ibuki was too weak to move her head. She couldn't look away, she had no choice but to watch this horrific, horrific scene unfold.

With a sickeningly sweet smile on her face, Mikan returned to where she'd left off with her primary victim, and by then she was mentally screaming, still desperately doing her best to break free from the restraints that prevented her from guiding her body to safety. But, as she felt the ropes press against her neck, she resorted to giving up, quickly drowning in the guilt and despair of having let Hiyoko die. She wished she could've done something to save her. Anything.

She wished she could've played her guitar one last time. One more happy moment with her friends. Mioda Ibuki wanted her life back.

But in the end, her pathetic attempts at survival were despairingly futile, and she gasped and choked as the ropes continued to violate her windpipe. Even then, she wasn't allowed to die as herself. She wasn't allowed to die as Ibuki Mioda, the lively and cheerful Ultimate Musician. Her eyes closed for the final time, and the last they ever saw was raw unfiltered despair.


End file.
